Subliminal Eyes
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: One-Shot! I have heard Daidouji-san mention that one’s eyes are the windows to a person’s soul. And Syaoran-kun’s soul now belongs to Kinomoto-san. . .Not mine. . .it never was. . .a Meiling Fic.


Subliminal Eyes

Disclaimer: Well. . .let's see. . .to own. . .or not to own. . .I, personally, would _jump _at the chance to work for Clamp. . .but I do not. . .so. . .I, sadly, do not own the brilliant creation, of Card Captor Sakura. . .::sob sob, tear tear::

Summary: One-Shot! I have heard Daidouji-san mention that one's eyes are the windows to a person's soul. And Syaoran-kun's soul now belongs to Kinomoto-san. . .Not mine. . .it never was. . .a Meiling Fic.

A.N. I have _always _loved Meiling as a character. Granted I hated her in the beginning, but I grew to enjoy her immensely. I have always wanted to do a Meiling Fic. . .so here is my first, in both this fic, and this style of writing. I hope I didn't kill it too badly!! ::bows:: I apologize!

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone knows that there are subliminal messages in music. There are subliminal messages in practically everything in life. TV, music, commercial, dreams.

But is it possible for them to be in a person's eyes?

Well. . .just think about it. The first thing I notice in a person. . .are their eyes. Entrancing, aren't they? How big they are. . .how much emotion they hold. . .how much pain they keep.

But his are. . .his are just captivating! So fierce one moment, then kind the next.

Soft. . .

But only when he looks at her.

You see it in his eyes. . .it's love. . .

Oh yea, of course he's too much of a moron. . .so thick and stubborn headed to actually admit that, 'Hey! I think I'm in love with my best friend!'.

But boys are stupid. . .and smelly. . .and damn it, if only I didn't love this particular stupid, smelly boy. . .

But I've known for quite a while now. . .

Ever since he called to her by her first name. . .so grief stricken with worry when she fell. . .how much pain was in his eyes then?

How much horror did he see when she fell?

And how much happiness did he have when she emerged completely unharmed?

How wide have his eyes become after she told him how happy she was when he called her by her first name. . .

And then the dumb ass had to go and muck it up by acting like the small child he was. "Do what you want." He said. . .but you don't know Syaoran. . .

You must truly read between the lines for the hidden meaning.

He meant it. . .I mean. . ._truly_ meant it.

He would let her do whatever she wanted. . .what he didn't say out loud. . .was that he wanted to do it with her.

Beside her. . .

After that. . .because of her kind nature. . .he fell deeper in love. . .

And you see it in his eyes.

I have heard Daidouji-san mention that one's eyes are the windows to a person's soul.

And Syaoran-kun's soul now belongs to Kinomoto-san. . .

Not mine. . .it never was. . .

I had once hoped that it would. . .

After I got lost in the maze, I heard the worry in his voice. . .and I cried. . .

I cried because it gave me hope that maybe. . .maybe there was still some hope after all. . .

But then. . .I saw them. . .

I mean. . .I truly saw them.

I didn't want to admit it. . .and I'm more observant then you might think. . .but I saw it. . .

In their eyes. . .

It was like they were calling to one another. . .

'Look at me' they said. . .'I need you' they whispered. . .

They longed for each other. . .and now they have it. . .

She took the thing that I have longed for since the moment I laid _my_ eyes on him. . .

But he never saw my eyes. . .therefore, he hasn't seen my soul. . .

The soul that would forever belong to him.

But he saw her eyes. . .he saw them, and they drowned him. . .

Captured him. . .

Claimed him. . .

And he came willingly. There is nothing else I can do.

I have tried to hate her. Her voice, her smile, her being in its entirety.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Am I a coward? Am I a hopeless for giving up so fast?

But I look at them, and I see how happy they are. . .

And I know. . .I _know _that nothing I do, say, or feel, will ever equal itself with the amount of passion they hold for each other. . .

So I will give him up. . .

I will give him up for you Kinomoto-san. . .So you had better be more superior than I. . .

Because if Syaoran does not deserve me. . .he certainly deserves someone better. . .

And if that someone is you Kinomoto-san. . .then you are truly, more superior than I could ever be.

I will always love Syaoran. . .

But from now on. . .I will have to love him from far away.

And if he is happy, then I am happy.

Even if that happy is not with me.

And I see that. . .

Through his very much readable eyes.

End.

A.N. Well. . .that was odd for me wouldn't you say? But I truly adore Meiling-chan. This was kinda deep I think. . .but…aww! ::glomps Meiling:: who wouldn't want this hot-headed beauty?! ::smiles::

Once again. . .thanks for reading! ::throws cupcakes::


End file.
